In general, when a person wants to naturally cover blemishes or freckles on exposed areas of skin such as the face, or to have clean and bright skin or pure and soft skin, the person uses powder cosmetics (hereinafter referred to as “the cosmetics”) such as a foundation, a skin cover or a twin cake.
The cosmetics should be evenly spread and applied to a region intended for makeup without being condensed so as to have a sensation of close contact. In addition, to satisfy an emotional sensation of use, the user puts on makeup by hand, and at this time, a puff for makeup is used.
The puffs used for makeup to which the cosmetics are applied are a puff, which is configured so that the user can spread and apply the cosmetics while lightly patting the region for makeup with a surface of the puff to which the cosmetics are applied by inserting the finger into a finger inserting band formed at one side of the puff, and a vibration puff, which enables the user to put on makeup while automatically patting the region for makeup with the puff.
Of the puffs, when the puff, which can be used in a state of the finger being inserted into the finger inserting band, is used, the user pats the skin with the puff by artificial power, so it is inconvenient to apply makeup. In addition, in the case of a person who does not apply makeup frequently, or applies makeup clumsily, because the person's patting power is not regular, a case in which makeup does not take is generated, and because a patting speed by hand has a limit, the person cannot rapidly put on makeup.
Thus, as a puff which is configured so that the user can apply makeup while automatically patting a region for makeup with the puff, vibration puffs were suggested by Utility Model Reg. No. 348032 and Utility Model Reg. No. 365249.
The vibration puff of the prior registered device is configured such that a puff head is installed at an operating shaft installed to protrude to one side of a sack type case, and the operating shaft performs a seesaw motion around a hinge due to a turning force of an electric motor, so the head puff installed at the operating shaft performs a reciprocating motion in front and rear directions.
However, as described above, the vibration puff of the prior registered device configured so as to apply makeup by automatically vibrating the puff is advantageous because it is convenient to apply makeup compared to the puff configured so as to use in a state of inserting the finger. However, because the head puff is installed at the operating shaft which moves in the front and rear directions due to the seesaw motion, a stroke length in which the puff head moves in the front and rear directions due to the seesaw motion can only elongate. Thus, it is disadvantageous because patting speed is slow and patting power is strongly generated, so the user cannot apply makeup while feeling a soft sensation of touch. Also, because of a distance between the puff head and the case to be held by hand, the sensations of touch which a person is able to feel in the region for makeup, and which is then transmitted to the hand, can only be different from each other. In addition, because the structure thereof is complex, there is a difficulty in realizing its small size and light weight.
Moreover, the vibration puff as described above requires excessive configurations and devices to have a vibration means, and thus is very different from a normal puff, namely, a circular puff in a round shape, with respect to the shape and method of use. Accordingly, the puff has a harmful effect which cannot by easily used by consumers.